Agent Unknown
Agent Unknown used to like Pookies when he was in the PPP, but when he was a double Agent, he worked for the Pookie Hater Defense, he was under disguise all along. History Agent Unknown joined the Elite Penguin Force on November 23 2013, just 1 month and 6 days after he joined Club Penguin, he walked into the EPF Command Room and saw Agent G working on some inventions, he introduced himself to G and G introduced himself to Unknown, they began working on some inventions together to put a stop to Herbert's plan (Operation: Puffle) and tested them out, Unknown and G began working together and they celebrated Unknown's birthday on November 25, however herbert attacked the HQ on the same day and Unknown was sent out to stop him, There was a massive battle between Unknown and Herbert and it looked like Unknown was going to win, however Herbert distracted him and knocked him out, he kidnapped Unknown and locked him in a cage. Unknown thought he would never get out and thought that his birthday was ruined, however an unknown person snuck into herbert's lair and rescued Unknown, he never found out who he was, Unknown and G worked together and saved the puffles from herbert. 4 weeks later, Unknown discovered the Pookie Protection Program and was desperate to join however he asked Agent Omega X if he could join and he took the test to join, Unknown was 1 question away from passing the test and was devastated that he failed, 1 Month Later, he took the test again and passed, after weeks of training, he finally became a full agent and got promoted to Captain (10 Protection/Rescues/Defences) on 9 February 2014, Unknown was filled up with glee, however that same day an evil pookie hater named Cg2916 started to hack the PPP Computers and got all the data of their plans to save the Pookies, this caused panic to the PPP and Unknown went and battled her, destroyed her hacking device and arrested her and she was sent to a Maximum Security Prision forever. After this, Agent Omega X promoted Unknown from Captain to Second In Command, this caused unknown to almost explode with happiness, he was fighting against the Pookie Hater Defense with training from both EPF and PPP, taking part in many operations and keeping pookies safe from MELDs, MELDUs, MELMs and Pookie Haters. back then he was a pookie hater. Trivia *Agent Unknown was confirmed to be more dangerous than the PPP Director, however Omega and Unknown have fight many times in the past, results were always a tie until Unknown surpass Omega. *He sometimes got along with some of the PHD Agents, however he was rivals with some (Agent Alex, Agent Coco, Agent Nwonknu, etc) *Agent Unknown was thinking of creating an agency to rob places on Club Penguin because Robber is one of his favourite roleplays. *Everytime he saw a Hater killing a Pookie, he enjoy with tears. Category:PPP Agents Category:People Category:Enemies Category:Heroes Category:Former Enemies Category:Villains Fallen To The Light Side